houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
DRH 1 Nav Relay
Closely located to the Dominion homeworlds in the Centri Cluster, DRH 1 the only way for Dominion ships to access the Nav Relays DRH 2 and DRH 3 without having to pass through the space of another Faction. Additionally, DRH 1 is the Nav Relay closest to the Centri Cluster that allows Dominion ships to access Hune Republic space without having to cross Terran Alliance territory first. Current Colonies (This list will be expanded upon) Planet - Rioja (SR), House Jerik-Dremine Planet - Kaptlyn, House Jerik-Dremine Planet - Merah, House Jerik-Dremine (Red dwarf agro colony) Planet - Magdalena, House Jerik-Dremine Planet - Kaartinen, House Binil Avoubic - Asteroid Colonies & Shipyards Forbearance Station - Super Heavy Refit Yard History of the DRH 1 Nav Relay The site of repeated battles in the Faction Wars, the DRH 1 relay was one of the first locations to see the long term effects of Vecron weapon damage to local subspace. 1st Faction War (3593-3594) During the first Faction War the Kavarian Union attempted to force a decisive large scale battle in the hopes of rapidly ending the conflict. A large armada of Super Heavy Cruisers was deployed to the Relay in an attempt to draw in Dominion and Terran fleets. With superior training in large scale fleet coordination they hoped to be able to overwhelm what few Terran ships could deploy the still new Veckron Torpedo weapons. As only three had ever been seen used, kavarian intelligence estimated the Terrans may have had as few as 50 total. Because of this they were caught by surprise when the Terrans brought in more than one hundred such weapons and thousands of the newly developed Shield Piercing Torpedoes. With the Terrans targeting Super heavies with SP and Veckron weapons, and Dominion corvette fleets overwhelming the smaller wearships, the battle quickly became a one sided affair. Only a fraction of the Kavarian armada were able to retreat to the Centri cluster and within the week their government sued for peace. 2nd Faction War (3599-3600) While the fighting a few years earlier was confined to a relatively small area the same could not be said in the Second Faction War. Four major battles were fought in the Relay, each taking place over multiple systems. Understandably the still rather meager navigator stations and other suitable locations became the focal points of these conflicts. The Rovinar in particular fought a protracted campaign here when it became clear that the Cenri cluster was lost. Their delaying action and those performed elsewhere by the Terrans bought valuable time to withdraw and regroup in Republic space. A Republic invasion attempt six months later met with only limited success. Having reached the limits of their ability to resupply the attack soon ground to a halt. The region was still too undeveloped for local infrastructure to support large fleets. The Republic, unused to fighting outside their borders and emboldened by the mere handfuls of Terran Veckron weapons they'd been equipped with, took their large scale offensive too far too fast. Within the month a Kavarian counterattack drove them back out of the relay and it was months before the next and final attempt could be made. The last attempt to take the relay in the second faction war was far more meticulously planned. Most of the super heavy cruisers captured from the Kavarians up to that point were deployed, along with half the remaining Neeran (Isolationist) fleets willing to contribute their aid. The fleets crushed any resistance as quickly as possible, set up forward resupply bases through the region, then launched the main offensive into the Centri Cluster. Post Faction Wars With the intensive and repeated engagements it should be no surprise that there are many starship graveyards left over, made up of ships from many Factions. With the advent of the new emergency teleporters many of the habitable worlds in the region received a boost to their colony growth. Immediately after the second war there were attempts both to recover downed crews and round up Kavarian clones. A rush of bounty hunters followed soon after, bringing with them numerous criminal elements looking to cash in or take advantage of people on the run. In the confusion and reorganization following the Wars, the Dominion staked a claim to the region. The jump off point to the Relay was closest to their space and much of it, and the lanes towards the Republic along that line, had been explored by the guild with their funding. The Republic took control of several Nav relays but did not push for more beyond those immediately adjacent to their space. Exhausted from fighting, both the Terrans and Rovinar ceded control of the region despite the risk Dominion salvage efforts might secure valuable technology. It was only a scant few decades after the wars that heavy FTL traffic began to have a serious effect on the region. Between elevated traffic from the Dominion, and Houses largely ignoring warnings from the Guild, subspace damage rapidly accumulated. Because of this the DRH 1 relay became home to some of if not the worst damaging navigation hazards in the known universe. The Navigator's Guild was furious, both with the Dominion for not following their restrictions, and the Terrans for creating such weapons in the first place. Warlords Era Post-Warlords Era Dominion Civil War (4031-) After a short period of uneasy peace widespread open hostilities, caused by differences between several powerful Houses about the Dominion's participation in the Factions Alliance against the Neeran incursion, began in 4031. The Houses holding territory in the Smugglers Run responded to this threat by improving their defences and intensifying their alliance. Early hostilities in the relay were limited to raids and piracy by sponsored privateers but after several weeks House Nasidum chose to engage the forces of the Ruling House and their allies with a powerful fleet. Lead by an upgraded Ascendancy Class Heavy Cruiser and several Mediums, their fleet outmatched any individual House in the run. At the same time, House Nasidum managed to blockade the nav station monitoring the FTL lane leading from the Centri cluster to DRH 01. Several worlds in the relay fell quickly to their forces, with the Ruling House unable to mount a successful defence of their allies' territories. At the same time, the other great Houses present in the relay avoided open hostilities, and tried to amass as much territory and local allies before they would be forced into large scale combat. As many of the smaller Houses were unwilling to ally to one of the large Houses, the Run Alliance organized an efford to combat the privateers in the territory of unaligned Houses in order to sway them to join one of the sides opposing House Bonrah and House Nasidum. The anti-piracy campaign managed to convince many of the smaller Houses to either band together in an effort to stay out of the conflict of the large Houses, or to ally with either Ber'helum or Helios. Especially the destruction of a raider base in Bonrah territory helped to sway the opinion of many Houses against alliances with that particularly House. After quickly conqueroring the territory of several minor allies of the Ruling House, Nasidum's fleets were slowed down but slowly managing to wear down the defending fleets of the Ruling. At the same time, Nasidum decided to send an envoy to House Jerik-Dremine, offering them a non-aggresson pact. After several unfortunate mistake, this lead to the decision to openly engage Nasidum and hopefully drive their fleets from the relay. The united fleets of the Run Alliance, several minor allies, and House Ber'helum engaged the main fleet of House Nasidum after several weeks of preparation. Disabling several Medium Cruisers but unable to force a continuing engagement, the allied fleets pursued the Nasidum forces to the planet Magdalena. With the help of a fleet of South Reach League mercenaries and Ruling House units, the allied fleets managed to defeat the Nasidum fleet in orbit of Magdalena. The planet was subsequently conquerored by the Run Alliance, and Nasidum's remaining forces fled the relay. Most of the other territories the House had managed to capture were quickly occupied by Ruling House forces. Power blocs The various powers currently making up the economic and military landscape of DRH 1. The Smugglers Run Alliance of Minor Houses A loose military and economic alliance of the various Minor Houses currently occupying the Smugglers Run. Participating Houses: House Binil House Jerik-Dremine House Kadnil House Kuadneos House Pantaq House Trin'qua Alliance of Unaligned Houses A large number of Houses were unwilling to ally with one of the larger Houses, mostly for the fear of being dragged into the conflict between the great Houses. They instead chose to temporarily ally with the Smugglers Run Alliance in order to oppose an invasion by any of the large Houses and to defend against the raiders plaguing the nav relay. House Ber'helum While currently having the most powerful military of all Dominion Houses, as of 4031 House Ber'helum is a minor power in terms of territory in DRH 1. House Bonrah Holds the second most territory in DRH 1. The Ruling House With its annexation of House Posat, The Ruling House holds the most territory in the DRH 1 relay followed closely by House Bonrah. Minor House Helios Vassals Houses that were hoping to stay out of the fighting between the Ruling House and those opposed to the war by allying with Helios. Minor Houses Minor Houses currently not allied with any House of political, economical, or military importance in DRH 1 or the larger Dominion. The Factions Alliance Operates a training base close the one end of the Run. Noteworthy Regions Important regions in the DRH 1 Nav Relay. Eastern Nav Stations Coordinate the traffic from and to the Centri Cluster and the ROV 3 Nav Relay. Western Nav Stations Coordinate the traffic from and to the DRH 2 and REP 3 Nav Relays. Northwestern Nav Stations Coordinate the traffic from and to the TAC 4 and TAC 5 Nav Relays. The Smugglers Run A narrow path of space situated between several Navigation Hazards dating back to the Faction Wars of old. Category:Dominion of Royal Houses Category:Territory Category:House Jerik-Dremine